<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Max 'Koala Bear' Caulfield by Ryan00000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665099">Max 'Koala Bear' Caulfield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000'>Ryan00000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Max channels her inner koala, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather long month Chloe returns to Arcadia Bay to say Max missed her is a understatement</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Max 'Koala Bear' Caulfield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month ago Chloe had an amazing work opportunity that she couldn't turn down. Sadly it caused her to stay at a hotel for a month away from Arcadia Bay. Ever since Max came back into her life to say the two of them has pretty much spent every single day by the others side is a understatement. </p><p>It was very hard for both girls too be away for each other but today is the day that Chloe is finally coming home. When Chloe wasn't doing something for her job she Facetimed Max and straight up refused to get some sleep if Chloe doesn't see her. </p><p>For Max on the other hand she'd pretty much stare at her phone 24/7 waiting for a text from Chloe. Chloe loved that Max would constantly send her texts but would try and tell Max to do her homework, or get some rest she'll be there tomorrow. Max eventually agreed to those things but deep down inside Max is still telling herself that she has to prove too Chloe that she's never going to leave her again. Those years away from Chloe was....bad for Max's mental health. </p><p>When the day finally comes Max tries to facetime Chloe but she frowns when she reads that Chloe wants the next time to see her is in person. Max wants that too its just....they always found a way to Facetime during that long month and Max is sad that the streak is ending. </p><p>Its totally not because Max wants to see Chloe before she sees her in person....</p><p>Totally not that at all </p><p>"I know the answer is going to be no...but can you maybe sit down Max? You're making me nervous jumping around like that..." Kate says. Seeing Max this happy does make Kate happy but she's really grateful that Chloe's finally coming home. If Kate had too hear one more 'I miss her so much' from Max she'd....well Kate's unsure what she'd do but she's just glad Chloe's coming home. </p><p>"Oh...sorry..." Max frowns and sits down on a bench....for two seconds and she's right back up again as she sees a car making there way towards them. </p><p>"Chloe!" Max jumps but frowns again when the car passes by them </p><p>"She'll be here Max...." Kate puts her hand on Max's shoulder which does get Max to smile....for about two seconds until she sees another car approaching them. Kate can't help but to chuckle too herself seeing Max act like this but once again the car passes by them </p><p>"I'm going to call her..." Max pulls out her phone and goes to call Chloe. </p><p>"It's ringing...." Max tells Kate even though Kate can hear the phone ringing </p><p>"UGH SHE DIDN'T ANSWER! WHAT IF SHE GOT ATE BY A SHARK OR SOMETHING!" Thinking of all the things that might've happen to Chloe is starting to make Max nervous. Kate puts her book down and starts to laugh </p><p>"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Max yells but not too loud she'd disturb the birds who are paying no attention to Max and Kate </p><p>"Nothing nothing it's just....sharks Max?" Kate's laughing so much she starts too cry. </p><p>"I SAW SHARKNADO KATE! IT COULD HAPPEN!" Max starts to prance around the park bench. Kate wonders if Max is actually serious or not but thankfully a third car stops and a person about Chloe's height steps out of the car </p><p>"CHLOE!" Max shouts at that girl but this was not Chloe and Kate could swear she sees steam coming out of Max's ears </p><p>"I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" Kate immediately gets up and stanches Max's phone </p><p>"Don't call the police Max! She's just running late or something...." </p><p>"THAT SOMETHING COULD BE SHARKS KATE!" Max yells which causes the birds too fly away. Max realizing how loud she just yelled actually apologizes to the flying birds. </p><p>"I could kick those sharks asses dude" The girl that Max saw was Chloe's uber driver. Luggage in hand Chloe smiles when she sees Max turn around and instantly run towards her. What she wasn't expecting was Max to jump right into her arms and wrap her legs around Chloe's waist. Chloe is always a fan of Max's hugs but the hug has been happening for a few minutes now and Chloe kind of wants to walk without a hipster in her arms. </p><p>But then again that's not actually bad Chloe thinks.....</p><p>"Hey Kate" Chloe smiles when she sees the smaller blonde. </p><p>"Chloe...." Kate is about to say more but she's honestly shocked (but not really) that Max is still holing on to Chloe. </p><p>"You can let go of me now dude" Chloe says but secretly hopes that Max doesn't </p><p>"NO!" Max pouts and snuggles deeper into Chloe's chest. This really isn't what Max had in mind first but its just....Chloe smells really nice and Max missed her so much so she's not moving nor does she want to get off. Chloe isn't really going to say again so with the hipster in her arms and her luggage by her side Chloe is off with Kate right behind them. </p><p>"Its actually a really pretty day outside....what shall we do?" Kate asks </p><p>"I um....can't really go inside public places actually...." Chloe says </p><p>"Why can't you?" Kate hates that the first thought that came to her mind is the fact that Chloe must've gotten in some kind of trouble.</p><p>"Because..." Chloe just stands there hoping Kate would get the idea which she does....takes her a while but she does </p><p>"How are you going to eat dude?" Chloe says when its finally time to eat. </p><p>"Feed me?" Max looks right into Chloe's eyes and tries her puppy dog eyes. Which sometimes works and sometimes it does not but Chloe is kind of surprised that Max still hasn't left her body so she relents. Feeding Max is actually quite easy as Max is so tiny and can easily eat the food that Chloe feeds her. Once they're done eating its back too Max laying her tiny head right into Chloe's neck </p><p>Actives are something Max can't really do so the day goes by with Chloe telling her about her day, falling asleep and only getting off when she has to go to the bathroom. This can't happen every day although Max wouldn't mind spending her time in Chloe's arms but just for today Max wouldn't want to be any where else. Sure she would LIKE to hold Chloe's hand but that can happen any other day... </p><p>When its finally time to get some rest Chloe just stands there confused. She looks over at Max whose already fast asleep so there's not much help there. Getting into bed isn't really the problem....its the fact that she could get into bed without waking up sleepy beauty is. </p><p>Whenever Max Caulfield doesn't get her sleep.....it isn't the GREATEST of times....</p><p>"Okay let me just..." Chloe says to herself. First Chloe sits down on bed, lays her long feet down and....</p><p>"Well that was actually easy" Chloe says but regrets it when she sees Max stir in her sleep. </p><p>"Well I'm fucked..." Chloe closes her eyes ready too feel the wrath of a pissed off Max Caulfield but Max just goes right back to sleep. Chloe can use both of her hands so she gives herself a highfive but instantly regrets it when she sees one of Max's eyes wake up </p><p>"Can you get the lights?" Max says in a very tired voice. Sleep for her on this day was really difficult because once she was awake she sure as shit wasn't going back to sleep. </p><p>"Sure thing...." Easily Chloe walks over to turn off the lights and easily gets right back into bed. Feeling rather proud of herself Chloe shuts her eyes and doses off too get some rest. </p><p>When she does wake up she's a bit sad too see that Max is off her body but smiles when she sees that Max just went to the bathroom. </p><p>"Come here my queen" Chloe proudly says and Max doesn't have to be told twice. She climbs right back into Chloe's arms. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Chloe asks when she sees Max's head lay her head on her boobs and not her neck</p><p>"Your tits are really comfortable Chloe" Before Chloe can say anything Max falls right back to sleep. How someone can fall asleep that quick stuns Chloe but hey...</p><p>At least Max isn't sleeping on her side of the bed. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay that should be it for my Pricefield one shots....for now at least ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>